


A Chance

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma as a foster kid and Regina as someone who just moved into town. This is a kind of head canon universe where you have to be with your true love and when you kiss them for the first time you know whether they are your true love or not. If they are you are to be with them. Its just a concept me and a friend talked about so i decided to write it as a story. Completely AU other than there is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> An AU fic I wrote forever ago and decided to post. I'm not the best at writing so yeah.

Emma POV

“Ugh. This dress is so uncomfortable.” I say as I put on the dress my mother picked out for me.  
“Emma, please don’t act this way today. Its my friend Katherine’s party. None of my friends have met you and they really want to. I don’t want them to get the wrong idea about you and you acting like a man. You are 18 and need to act like a lady.” Mary, my (so called) mother says.  
“Not that I want to .” I mutter under my breath, hoping she doesn’t hear me.  
“Emma you can’t live like a boy for your whole life. Do you ever want your happy ending? Do you ever want to meet your True Love. You know how the laws of the world work. You have to start acting civilized.”  
I can tell she is starting to become angry with me but I don’t care at this point. “Why do I have to go with you guys to the party? Can’t I just stay here and work on my writing and job applications? You know how much I despise dancing and dressing up. You were running through the woods when you were my age.” As soon as I say it I want to take it back.  
“You know quite well what life was like for me at your age. I was on the run from a crime I didn’t commit and it took years for them to stop. That’s why I did all of those things. Now you are going to this party whether you want to or not.” She yells standing and walking out of my bathroom.  
I wait a few moments before leaving my room. I was wearing a red silk dress and my long blonde hair over my shoulders. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thankfully my mother wasn’t there. I walk out the kitchen entrance into the back garden. I take off my shoes and feel my feet in the cool spring grass.  
“Yet another party to add to the list of countless events I’m going to hate.” I think to myself.  
I walk through the garden wishing I had my laptop with me so I could play some more games. They used to have such fun when they were younger. Now that I am a young adult I want to go on adventures and be with my True Love. But I just don’t think I have a True Love. I have never been attracted to any of the boys that my mother has tried to get me with before.  
“Emma dear its time to go.” David, my father, calls out from the car by the front walkway.  
I run to the car as fast as I can in this clunky dress. I feel my feet digging into the asphalt as I reach the walkway next to the car. I smile and enter the car with as much poise as I can muster before I laugh at my father’s expression.  
“Could you atleast try to act lady-like for your mother’s sake?” He asked putting his head in his palm.  
“I mean, I will try but you know how much I hate going to parties and talking with other people. You know how much I hate people.” “I know.” He strokes a curl from my face to behind my ear.”But you need to start putting yourself out there so you can move out one day.”  
I nod before putting my head onto the small ledge near the window. I stare out and sigh.  
“Alright let’s go everyone.” My mother says climbing into the car.  
We ride for what seems like hours before my eyes begin to droop and I start to drift off to sleep. This is going to be the worst day ever.  



	2. Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a thing. I still am not sure about this yet.

“Wake up. We’re here.” David says and my eyes slowly open.  
I pick up my shoes from next to my seat and slide them on. I step out of the car. I yawn as I step onto the footpath that led to the front door. I get a glare from my mother and a slight chuckle from my father.  
I walk in with my best possible happy face and try to stay near my parents. They walk up to their friends Philip and Aurora. I stay behind my father to seem as though I am not there. They talk something about this year’s football and I decide I should probably venture out to the rest of the world. But I decided I should tell my father first.  
“Dad.”  
“Yes dear?”  
“Its fine if I go talk to everyone right?”  
“Yes Emma it is fine.” He says smiling.  
“I have another question too.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“How come we have never been to this house before?”  
“This is the welcoming party for Henry’s daughter. He just recently passed away and she is taking over. Her father never had any parties here.”  
“Oh. I suppose I should let you get back to your friends then. I’ll see you later.” I say walking away.  
I walk through the room until I find myself at an empty table. I sit feeling relieved that I am far away from most of the chaos going on. I pull out a book I had hidden under my dress and begin to read it. It was very calming to read a book and tune out the party that was happening only a few feet away. I hear footsteps coming from behind and then take a seat in the chair across from mine.  
“Hello.” A voice says.  
I look up. “Uh, um, uh, hi.” I say. She is so beautiful and stunning. Her eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown.  
“I’m Regina, and you are?”  
“Um me I am uh, Emma, Emma Swan.”  
She giggles at my shyness. “Nice to meet you Emma. What are you reading?”  
No one had ever taken any interest in her before so why now. “ I am just reading Hamlet.” I say, not really knowing what I should do. “So, uh, which people are your parents?” I ask really wondering.  
“Actually I am Henry’s daughter.“  
“Oh, I am so sorry, I really didn’t know…” I start to say.  
“Emma it’s okay. I understand.” She is so understanding and kind.  
“I, I, I…” The words won’t come to my mouth.  
“Follow me, I have a place to show you.” I just stand and follow her through the party.  
It was so beautiful. The garden flourished and the lightning bugs were everywhere.  
“This place is amazing.”  
“Emma, why don’t we get to know each other.” Regina says taking my hand and guiding me somewhere.  
We talked for what had to have been at least two hours about everything. It was like we had always known each other. Or as if we were old friends catching up.  
“Regina, why did you come talk to me? Out of all the people at the party, why me?” I ask.  
“It had to have been your green eyes. They are just the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. Not to mention your blonde hair is so beautiful and I guess it was just you.” I blush again but I don’t turn away.  
She looks me in the eye. My heart just begins to melt instantly. She leans in close and kisses me. I start to kiss back. She grabs my waist and wraps her arms around me. I put one of my hands on her face. We break away after we both needed some air. There is pink smoke all around us.  
“Regina, uh, what is this smoke?”  
“I’m not sure you actually are going to want to know dear. It might scare you.” She says concerned.  
“Please just tell me. I promise you nothing will scare me away.”  
“It is True Love.” She says.  
“Uh, Um, I, Uh……” I start to panic.  
I sit hugging my knees and rocking back and forth. “No, I’m not worth it, you filthy masculine boy girl.” I say over and over to myself.  
I feel arms around my body. They seem to have some sort of soothing effect.  
“Emma, honey, shhh, what are you talking about? You are very much worth it. There is nothing wrong with you. Who told you those things?” Regina says holding me close and kissing the top of my head.


	3. Perfection

Regina POV

“No, you’re not worth it, you filthy masculine boy girl.” She says and I feel my heart begin to break.  
I wrap my arms around the girl and hug her tightly. “Who told you those things?” I ask her.  
“My mother. She tells me those things whenever she gets mad at me. She said I was never gonna find my True Love.” She says tears streaming down her cheeks.  
I wipe away the tears with my thumb and lift her head to look at me. “Emma from now on, no one will ever be able to hurt you. I will make sure that doesn’t happen. And if anyone tells you those things they will have me to deal with.” I say then I kiss her lightly.  
“But Regina I have to go home with my parents I can’t just stay here. My mother would never approve. We only met a few hours ago.”  
“They can’t deny you your True Love. It’s the law you are to marry your True Love no matter what. So they have to let you. I will talk to them right now.” I stand up and start walking back towards the party.  
“David, Mary, may we speak in private.” I announce across the whole room as I arrive.  
I see the embarrassed couple walking towards me and I try to find the words to tell them what I know.  
“Hello David, Mary, I have something to tell you that is going to be hard to hear.”  
“What would that be?” David says.  
“Your daughter has found her True Love and at my party.”  
“Why that is wonderful who is the lucky boy?” Mary says looking around.  
“Um this is the hard part, it is, well, me actually.”  
“Excuse me?” Mary says  
“That’s wonderful congratulations Regina. You are a lucky woman to get to marry our daughter.” David says taking the news well. Tracy on the other hand.  
“That can’t happen. You are both women, how does that even happen?” She says exasperated.  
“If you two would like you can go talk to Emma and discuss this with her. I will show you where she.”  
“That would be lovely.” David says happily following me into the garden.  
I take them the same way I took Emma only a few hours before. They look just as amazed as she did when she saw it.  
“I will go get Emma and bring her to you.” I walk away and go to the spot I left Emma.  
She was still curled up on the bench. I walk over to her and sit down again.  
“Emma, honey, your parents wanna talk to you about us. Your father took it very well, as for your mother, I think she will come around.” I smile.  
She lifts her head to look at me. She hugs me tight and I hug her back. “I told you it would be okay.” I say looking her in the eye.  
“They are not my parents Regina.” She says  
“Emma what are you talking about?”  
“They are just my foster parents who decided they would let me stay with them until I found a job and an apartment.”  
“Oh Emma, I’m sorry, why didn’t you just tell me. It’s gonna be fine.” i say.  
“I suppose I should talk to them.” She says sighing and standing up.  
She grabs my hand and I squeeze it in support.  
“Emma, we are so happy for you.” David says opening his arms for his daughter.  
“Mom doesn’t look too thrilled at this.” She says pointing towards her mother who seems to be pouting.  
“Don’t worry about her. She will come around when she realizes you are happy. That’s all we ever wanted for you.”  
“Regina, I…” Emma’s words won’t come out of her mouth.  
“Oh Emma, we will have to work on your speaking abilities.” I say chuckling at her.  
She smiles and runs to my arms hugging me. “I love you Regina. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She whispers in my ear.  
“David, would it be alright if Emma spent the night here with me and we could come to your house in the morning to pick up whatever she would like to bring.” I ask  
“That sounds alright Regina.” He smiles. “We will see you two tomorrow. We love you Emma.”  
“I love you too. Goodnight.” Emma says unenthusiastically and not leaving my embrace.  
We sit there in the garden like that for a while not caring about anything. Then I realize I have a party inside I should be checking on. “Emma dear, I should probably check on the party. If you want you can go upstairs into my room and go to bed.” I say looking at her lovingly.  
“Alright I will see you in a bit.” She says walking towards the entrance into the house.  
I walk into the room to see everyone still chatting and having a good time. I walk up to my chair and sit in it. Philip and Aurora approach me.  
“The party has been quite lovely but we must be heading back to our son. We will have to do this again sometime.” Philip says leaving.  
“Thank you for coming.” I reply.  
The rest of the guests follow suit and come up to me to say their goodbyes and thanks. By the time they all leave I swear it had been days. I decided I should to my room to see my beloved Emma. I haven’t been able to get Emma of my mind all night. She is just so perfect.  
I open the door to my chamber to see Emma wrapped up in a blanket asleep in a chair. I take off my dress and walk over to the sleeping woman. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. She mustn’t have realized she could have slept in the bed. I place her gently on the bed and slide in next to her. I kiss her forehead and put an arm around her. This woman is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this ended up being a really short chapter.

Emma  
"Leave me alone." I say with with a shriek looking for a way out.   
" Not so fast." He grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.   
He rips my pants off and I scream.  
I wake up in Regina’s bed, even though I fell asleep in the chair next to it. I guess someone moved me and Regina slept in a guest room. Wait is that an arm draped over me. I turn around to see a sleeping Regina cuddled close to me. This feels safe and right. I kiss her gently and nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck. She stirs a bit. I feel her arms grab around me tighter as she wakes up.  
“Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?” She asks smiling, her raven colored hair running down to her shoulders.   
“I slept quite well next to you.” I smile trying to forget the nightmare I just had. “How did I end up in the bed? I slept in the chair.” I say puzzled.   
“I moved you to the bed l when I came up from the party last night. You didn’t need to sleep in the chair, I wouldn’t have let you sleep in my room if you had to sleep in a chair.” She says kissing me, laughing lightly. “I love you Emma Swan.”   
I feel myself blushing again. I put my head under the covers and try to avoid eye contact. “How could you love me? I have no reason to be loved.” I say shaking and trying to hide my crying.  
“Emma, Emma stop it. I love you because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and you are my True Love. Didn’t you see that last night. Nothing will ever make me want to leave you or not love you. Why do you doubt yourself so much?” She says hugging me and trying to sooth me.   
I snuggle into her and just cry. “When I was younger my mother told me that I needed to act like a girl and would yell at me when I wouldn’t. None of my foster families ever kept me longer than a month. They all would hit me if I made them mad at all. I started running away from them when I was 14. Then David and Mary took me in when I was 16 and let me stay with them. I have been with them for about 2 years. Mary just never let’s me be me and won’t let me and says if I want to act like a boy I have to move out.” I say crying into her chest, my blonde hair was probably in her face but she didn’t seem to mind.   
She didn’t say anything for a while but just held me close to her making sure I was okay. “Emma, you will never have to worry about your mother ever again. You live here now away from that woman who crushed your spirit to nothing. I will, if you wish, make sure she never comes near you again.” She says protectively not letting go for a second.   
I put my arms around her as tight as I can “I can’t ever lose you Regina. I have known you for two days and you are the person who cares about me the most.” I say holding her tight.


	5. Day Dreams and Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sad attempt at light smut. Hahahahaha I'm terrible

(Her arms are wrapped around me and mine around her. I could stay like this forever. “We should get ready to go get your things from your parents house. I have a dress you can wear or if you would rather I have trousers and shirt instead?” I say remembering she loves to wear them.  
“I think the trousers and shirt would be great.” She says looking up at me smiling.  
“Come on Emma, I’ll show you your outfit for today.” I say taking her hand and guiding her from the bed.  
I bring her to my closet and hand her the white dress shirt and the black button trousers. “Try these on. They look like they should fit.”  
“Regina you don’t know how much this really means to me to be able to wear what I want and be so vulnerable and not have to worry about it. You have changed my life.” She says hugging me. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I say hugging her back. “Now try on those clothes. I bet you will look great in them.” I smile and wink. “But better out of them.” She looked at me and blushed.  
“Come on Gina.” She says moving closer to me. “Why don’t you help me with these clothes.” She smirks and latches her lips to my neck.  
I moan and my head rolls back. “Emma.” I moan and she smiles into my neck. She pulls away and I shiver from the loss of contact.  
“Let’s go back to the bed.” I say grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bed.  
I latch to her pulse point, pushing her against the wall. “Regina.” She breathes and I feel my core become wet.  
She flips us around and pushes me onto the bed, straddling me. She grabs my face and starts kissing me again.)  
“Regina, Regina!” Emma says looking very concerned at me. “Are you alright honey?” She says hugging me and giving me a quick kiss.  
“Nothing honey, just a daydream. A really good one.” I say smiling. “And maybe I will make it a reality later.” I say kissing her.  
“Do we have to go to my parents today I just want to stay in bed with you and cuddle.” She says snuggling very close to me.  
“Well if you want your things we should probably start getting ready to go to your parents house.”  
“I didn’t bring any clothes.” She retorts.  
“I have some you can wear don’t worry.” I say with a wink.  
I pull off the covers and stretch, getting out of bed. I walk over to my wardrobe and grab out a pant suit.  
"Will you wear this? I also have a pair of jeans you could wear and a t shirt. " I say with a smile .  
"Jeans and a t shirt please." She says in cutesy voice.  
I can't help but to pounce onto her with a kiss. She jumps from my sudden action, but then laughs and kisses me back. We just lay there again not moving.  
"So are you sure we have to go today? I mean I don't need anything other than my laptop and clothes. I'm sure I could pick them up tomorrow."  
"Emma come on, we can get it over with and then come right home. That’s all. Just take what you need then we head back here. Okay?"  
"Okay" She sighs in defeat and stands up.  
I stand up again and grab her clothes. "Wanna shower?" I ask with a smile.  
"You wanna help me get clean? I am quite dirty." She jokes and grabs my hand.  
"Come on, let's go shower." I say laughing as she pulls me into the bathroom.  
I turn on the water stream as she starts taking off her bra. I take off my night dress and panties then step into the shower. Emma is still working on her bra.  
“Emma, come here. I’ll get the clasp.” I say undoing the bra. “There. “  
She pulls off her panties and climbs into the shower. I kiss her and grab the soap. I start to wash her breasts and play with nipples. She moans. I latch my lips onto her pulse point and don’t let go. My hand slides down her body to her core. I cup it with my hand and slide my fingers between her folds. Her body melts at my touch. I slip a finger into her and thrust at a slow pace.  
“Regina….. more.” She moans and I speed up and a finger to my thrusts.  
I slide down her body leaving kisses in my wake. I kiss each of her thighs and continue with my fingers and add my tongue. She just about collapses when I put her legs over my shoulders and push her against the wall. I feel her walls contracting around me as she climaxes. She screams my name so loud I’m sure the neighbours had to have heard it.  
“Regi.. na, that was…. amazing.” She says between breaths.


	6. Loved Me Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina brings Emma to her "parents" house and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm gonna do next but there will be another chapter.

Regina POV

"Come on, let's head to your parents house." I tell her after we both get ready. 

"Let's get this over with." She mumbles as she walks out of the bathroom.

She walks over to me and grabs my hand. We walk out of the house and get into my Mercedes. 

"You have a nice car." She says awkwardly into the silence of our car ride.

"Thanks." I say laughing. "Why are you shy all of a sudden?"

"I've never been in a relationship before. Not even with guys. I don't know how they work or what I'm supposed to even do. I'm not very good with people in normal situations so intimate situations are even more awkward for me." She says turning away and looking out the window.

"Well, maybe we can fix that over time. But how about for now we just listen to the radio." I say pushing the button and turning on my favorite station.

The radio DJ talks for a while before he finally plays the song. It's Loved Me Back To Life by Celine Dion. As soon as Emma hears it she perks up. She starts singing along and I stifle a chuckle because its too cute. She sings pretty good too. It's almost like when she sings she forgets anyone else is around her and its beautiful. She turns her head and its like she just remembered I was in the car. Her face turns bright red and she pulls her legs up to her chest. I pull the car over.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask putting my hand on one of her knees.

"Just sort of forgot you were there and it caught me a bit off guard. I never sing when other people are around. Especially Mary and David. I mean I'm lucky I do anything anymore. The foster system changes everything about you. It wears you down but toughens you up. At least when it comes to rejection." She says putting one of her knees down. To me that was a sign of security.

"I won't laugh at you or reject you or wear you down. You're safe with me, no one will hurt you. I will protect you from anything you're scared of. Even yourself." I say leaning over and kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you Regina." She says leaning in on my shoulder.

"I love you too. Are you ready to go now or do you need more time?" I ask.

"I think I'm okay now."

We drive the rest of the way there just creating small talk. When we get there we walk right up to the door and knocked.

"Regina. Emma. Come on in." Mary says leading us inside. "All Emma's things are up in her room you can go get them when you're ready to. " 

"Thanks." I say, fake smile plastered on my face.

"

We walk up the stairs to her room. It's tiny. More like a closet than anything. "Are you forgetting to tell me something? Are you Harry Potter?" I ask jokingly lightly smacking the blondes shoulder. "I wish. My letter from Hogwarts must've gotten lost between owls." She says rolling her eyes but smiling none the less. "What do you need to bring with you?" "Just my laptop and clothes I think. I don't have anything else that's my own." She says timidly putting her things into a bag. I help her pack her things and load them into my car. "Would the two of you like to stay for lunch? Mary is preparing some pasta and it could be like a goodbye meal." David says hopeful. I look to Emma who rolls her eyes. "Uh sure, sounds fine. Are you okay with it Regina?" She asks. I nod swallowing hard, not wanting to alarm Emma of my discomfort. She had no idea what happened when I got mad and if her mother says anything it might go bad quickly. We walk inside and sit at their dining room table. We start out really quiet and then David attempts making small talk. Which as expected makes Mary start to talk. "So Emma now that you found your 'soul mate'" She sneers " are you finally gonna be a girl, a normal human being without hiding away and not talking." She knows that she is making Emma uncomfortable and making me angry. Tears start welling up in Emma's eyes. It doesn't take much to trigger her panic attacks and I can see one starting. I can barely hold back. I feel my face and hands getting warm. "I think we should go now." I say through gritted teeth and standing up. "I don't think that's your decision to make Regina." I have had it with this bitch. A fireball appeared in her hand. "Now listen here you conniving bitch. If you ever, EVER, hurt Emma ever again this fireball will meet your face. And David you know this is happening and don't stop it? What the hell is wrong with you. You are such a douche bag. You shouldn't have let her stay here if you were going to abuse her. You have no goddamn right." Tears of anger were welling into my eyes now. I extinguish the fire ball. " So if you ever want to have anything to do with Emma I suggest you shut the fuck up and leave her alone for a while until her wounds can heal." I pick Emma up and carry her bridal style out the door. I put her in the passenger seat of the car and sit in the driver seat. "Baby, sweetheart, are you okay?" "You stood up to the people I never have been able to for two years. And you have magic. I didn't know anyone else had it. I have it too. I can't control it but I have it." She was shaking and crying. "Are you gonna be okay? You never have to come back here again. We can move out of town if you want. I just don't want you to suffer because they are terrible people. I love you too much to see you go in a downward spiral like that." I say kissing her and starting the drive back to my house. By the time we get there Emma has begun to calm down. We bring the few boxes that she has inside and leave them in the foyer. I bring her into the living room with me and we sit down on the couch. "What do wanna do about them? Do you wanna ignore them or do you want to confront them later?" I ask need g to know whether or not they might need to leave town afterwards.

"I just wanna forget about it for now. Can we just change the subject please?"

"Sure. We don't have to talk about it now. What do you wanna do? Unpack? Go out?" I say with a reasurring smile and put my arm around her.

"This is gonna sound really stupid but can we just dance? I have never been to like a school dance or prom and I have always wanted to dance with someone." She says shying her face away from mine.

My face lights up. "Any song you wanna dance too imperticular?" I ask her standing and grabbing my phone.

"Remember that song from the car earlier?"

"Yeah. That's a great choice." I smile. I pull up the song on my phone and hit play. 

I put my hand out and she grabs it and stands. We dance like it's a slow song even though it's not. We don't care, we're just happy to be with each other. When the song ends Emma looks straight into my eyes.

"Can this be our song?"

"Yes. I think it's perfect." I smile and kiss her.

When we break the kiss I lean my forehead on hers. We stand there like that for a while. "Gina. I love you."

"I love you too Emma."


End file.
